Wisty and Byron
by notecrafter
Summary: Will Wisty ever be able to get over her broken heart? Can Byron heal the scars Heath left behind?
1. Chapter 1

Wisty and Byron

Wisty's POV

"So, what's with you and Byron?" Janine asks. Whit's arm is around her shoulders and they're both give me a devilish smiles. I turn crimson and I realize I don't even know the answer. I do know one thing.

"I'm definitely not disgusted by him, though he does annoy me. Right now we're...friends?" I say, unsure of myself.

"Hey Whit, can you get me a glass of water and take like, ten minutes?" Janine asks. We're in Whit's apartment enjoying our happiness. Whit's eyebrows are raised, but he's chuckling to himself as he disappears into the kitchen. Janine puts her penetrating gaze on me and I start to squirm.

"Seriously, Wisty. You need to answer my question for yourself and for Byron. What do feel about him?" Janine asks, staring at me all mother-like. My mouth opens and closes as my eyebrows knit together. What do I feel about Byron? Even if I don't feel anything, am I capable of it? Should I try? Should I let Byron try?

A squeak escapes my lips and then I finally find my voice and say "I don't know, Janine. I might be able to, but I'm not sure if I need more time or not. If I try to I find that I do need more time, I'll just wound Byron even more. I still don't see how after all I've done to him, how he can still want to be with me." Janine shakes her head at me and smiles.

"Just because you do something mean to someone, doesn't mean they stop loving you." Janine say wisely. Byron in love with me? I always knew he was, in a way. With me starting to feel more open towards him, am I ready? Can I love again?

Janine apparently could see the inner turmoil on my face because she said gently "You don't have to decide right away, and you don't have to jump into it right away. No one ever said that you had to get serious right of the bat. Just take it slow," she then quickly added "if you want to take it any were at all."

"Thank you Janine, I'll sleep on it. You've been a real help. Thank you." I say to Janine, grateful for her support. I couldn't imagine what would happen if Whit tried to have this conversation with me.

"No problem, you can come to me when you need to." Whit came in with a glass of water, just like he promised. When he saw us hugging he smiled.

"Allgood here?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm still kind of unsure, but this really helped." I say.

"Good." Janine says. Now we're all smiling.

"Well, I better get going." I say as I walk to the door. I wave as I walk out the door, Byron on my mind.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THE HONORS GO TO THE LUCKY JAMES PATTERSON.

**A/N Can you find the pun? You need to know the story to find it. Continue? Yes? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wisty's POV

I'm brought out of my thoughtful reverie by the phone ringing. It still feels weird having phones again. It also feels weird that no one is in the house to answer it because now I have my own house, just like Whit. I get up and see on the caller id that it's Janine. Good thing I decided. I let the phone ring so I can test myself once more. I think of Heath, feeling the raw hurt and the open wounds. Then I think of Byron in a way I've been thinking about him lately, like I like him. It's very possible that I might. The amazing thing happens again. It's not like rubbing salt into open wounds, it's like sewing them up. It's not tightly stitched and it still hurts, but I need to do the real healing myself. I realize it now. I'm ready.

"Hey Janine." I say into the phone.

"Hey Wisty! So, have you decided?" she asks, buzzing with anticipation.

"Yeah, can you like, tell him I want to take it slow and er I don't know... maybe to ask him to ask me out? Maybe?" I answered haltingly.

"Of course Wisty, but are you sure? You don't sound exactly decided." Janine answers.

"Yeah I'm sure I'm ready. It's just... I'm nervous..." I answer, suddenly dreading what might happen if I stop being turn-you-into-a-weasel Wisty and start being tripping-over-my-own-feet-because-I-have-feelings-for-you Wisty. Oh God, I'm doomed.

"What happened to fearless Wisty who defeated the One? Your going to chicken out on asking a guy out, but you can launch yourself at danger no problemo?" Whit says in his super-annoying-brother voice. I scowled even though I was on the phone

"Whit!" Janine scolded.

"Ouch!" Whit shouted. Take that brother.

"Okay Wisty, I'll tell him." Janine said. She hung up, but not before she squealed with excitement. God help me.

I curled up on the couch and started to read Gone With The Wind one of the classics I'm so happy to have back.

I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR THE AMAZING PLOT.

**A/N Sorry this is so short. It just seemed like a good spot to end the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Extreme OOC! Janine is flustered!**

**A/N Since Patterson never wrote from Janine's POV I decided to get creative with her personality. Tell me if I should dial it down or anything.**

Janine's POV

I'm wondering while the phone is ringing _how does Byron Swain feel about a semi-friend calling him about his feelings for Wisty..._ My thoughts were cut off when Byron answers the phone.

"Hello? Janine?" he asks. Wow, he knows my phone number? _Caller ID. _Oh...

"Hi Byron." I decide to wait for him say something to see if need to be careful because he thinks I'm a stalker.

"Can I ask why you're calling?" Byron asks, semi-politely, only slightly annoyed. Which is pretty nice and friendly considering that it's Byron and I'm Janine. How should I put this?

"I'd just like to tell you that, ummm, Wisty has decided that," I clear my throat "she liked to date you?" my voice picking up into a question at the end. Wow, this is turning from bad to worse. "Slowly, though, I don't know." _What happened to collected, confident Janine? Are you TRYING to confuse Byron? _I ask myself, wondering why I was being so unclear.

Byron was too busy making choking noises to notice my sudden personality change. "Wha? Hah? Ga?" Byron choked out in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" I asked as politely and sincerely as I could manage when he sounded like a dying sheep. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure? She really said I could take it slow and steady?" Byron asked. I didn't answer because I was too busy being shocked at the words he choose to use.

"Well someone must have been getting to you! Your finally talking of-this-era! Wisty going to just LOVE that!" I said with just a little too much enthusiasm.

"So Wisty is okay with it?" Byron asks, apparently choosing to ignore my previous comment.

"Yeah, she is." I answer. We both say our goodbyes and I call Wisty.

"Hey Wisty. It's like phones never were taken away. I been on the phone for like, an hour."

"With who?" Wisty asks, surprising me with her friendliness and curiosity. _People are a lot different when there not fearing for their lives, _I think.

"With Byron." I answer. I can hear Wisty catch her breath.

"Well?" she asked breathlessly. I smile to myself.

"He seemed quite shocked, but I told him. I think you'll be okay." I say, meaning the words I'm saying.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry if you believe that Wisty is a bit OOC. I would be freaking out so I decided for Wisty to freak out too. Any suggestions? Reviews are appreciated! I know that not a lot people read this series, but you should, it's GOOD.**

Wisty's POV

I'm on the phone with Janine, which is where I usually am if I'm not with her and Whit. I hang out with Ross too, though not as much. I don't hang out with Byron. Janine says he's, what, building up courage? I'm still chickening out. Ugh. My life is suppose to be easy, we're building a city from ruins and ruined people, sure, but we're still doing it. How does this feel HARDER? Love sucks when you actually have time to think things through, and actually doubt yourself. It's better than rushing through things, right? I sure hope so. Come _on _Byron. Or do I want him to wait? I honestly don't no any more.

"So Wisty?" Janine asks.

"Hhmm? Yes?" I answer.

"Byron told me to tell you to be at the dinner down the street tomorrow at 6:00, okay?" Janine tells me. _It's happening, It's HAPPENING! Don't freak out. Don't freak out._

"I'm freaking out!" I say to Janine. I'm starting to pace in my kitchen, self doubt over whelming me. "What if I mess up? If I have zero confidence now, how am I suppose to have confidence AT OUR DATE?! We're going to have a date! I'm a mess! What if I go to slow, or go too _fast_?! I can't do this. If I'm freaking out so much, does it mean I'm not ready?" I'm frantic, hyperventilating. I'm glowing _don't set your own apartment on fire, Wisteria Allgood._

"If your freaking out so much it means you've been waiting too long. If it's right then they'll be no problem. If there is problems, then that makes the love all the more rewarding." Janine answers me, always the sage, always having wisdom beyond her years.

"Thank you Janine. Thank you so much. Can you come over to my apartment at 4:00ish?" I ask.

"Of course Wisty." she answers.

"Thank you so much Janine, I don't know what I would do without you!" I gush, overwhelmingly thankful.

"No biggie." Janine answers like she just let me borrow her sugar instead of giving me her advice while I'm screaming at her like a nut.

"Oh, and Janine?" I ask.

"Yes Wisty?" Janine answers, sounding not even remotely bothered with my constant barrage of little favors I'm asking her to do.

"Can you not bring Whit? I can't imagine what he'll do if he sees me panicking about what to wear." I ask her. Janine chuckles to herself.

"Good idea Wisty. Speaking of Whit, he just got up from a little nappy with his hair trying to imitate a squirrel." she laughs again. I can hear Whit in the back round whining.

"Hey! My hair's not THAT ugly! Janine!" Whit whines.

"Got to go Wisty, see you then." Janine says and hangs up. I put the phone on the receiver as I go back to reading, trying not to think about tomorrows date.

JAMES PATTERSON OWNS THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THAT LUCKY DUCK.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry about the last chapter, accidentally posted the wrong document. It should be fixed, if not, wait for it to update. Thank you explosionsandtaffy for telling me. **

Wisty's POV

I hear the doorbell ring and get up from the couch. I had just finished _Gone With the Wind _and was planning on reading _Little Women _next. I answer the doorbell to find a smiling Janine pushing past me into my apartment.

"Hi Janine." I say as I close the door. She kicks her shoes off while shrugging of her coat.

"Hi Wisty, you ready?" _Oh yeah, that's why she's here, and why I feel light headed. _I walk into the living room and crash on the couch, with my head in my hands. I groan at the thought of what was going to happen in exactly 2 hours and 50 minutes.

Janine sits next to me and rubs my back. "Do you want me and Whit to double date with you and Byron or something? Make it easier?" My head comes out of my hands pretty quickly at this.

"Janine! No, it's fine. Thank you for asking. It might just make it worse I don't know." I say. I'm really starting to hate the knot in my stomach I get whenever I think about Byron. I wish it would just go away and I can be easy, breezy Wisty again. If my palms sweat and I throw up on our first date, it won't be pretty. We go to my room to try and pick an outfit out. Half an hour later I'm knee deep in my closet wailing.

"There's nothing to wear!" Yet my closet is overflowing. Ugh. Janine is sitting on the bed with a look of deep concentration on her face.

"What about that green short-sleeve top with the subtle sparkles around the neckline? You can wear that with those dark wash skinny jeans with blue sequins on the back pockets." Janine say as she fines both articles of clothing and lays them out on the already covered bed.

"They're perfect!" I say as I pull Janine into a hug.

"Now to accessories!" Janine says as I lead her to my jewelry box.

"I really like these red dangly earrings that my mother gave me. I remember when I first put them on, she looked at me and said: 'Where are the earrings? They're lost in your hair!'" We both laugh.

"Do you want to wear them if you can't see them?" Janine asks.

"I was thinking that I could put my hair up in a ponytail." I say as we walk to my bathroom and I brush through my hair. Janine puts up my hair in a red ponytail with the help of gel to control the frizz.

She looks in my hair drawer and sees a ponytail with a small, green flower. "This is perfect!" she says as she puts my hair up.

"Do you want to put anything else in your hair?" Janine asks.

"No, I think I want to keep it simple." I say.

"Then do you want to wear a necklace, or a bracelet?" She asks. I walk over to my jewelry bow again.

"I think I'm just going to wear this silver chain Whit gave me." I say. "It was a birthday gift the year before we got hauled to prison."

"How did you manage to keep it if the N.O. officers searched you and your house?" Janine asks.

"Well, I had been wearing it and on the ride to the prison I braided it into my hair. When they 'sanitized me', they just washed my hair, they didn't brush it. It was my favorite gift from my brother. It actually never left my head, until after I defeated The One. Then it was always on my neck." I explain to her as she helps me put it on.

"Seems like it's been through a lot." Janine says to me as I brush my hair back to look at my necklace. I smile at my reflection.

"You look wonderful. Absolutely stunning." Janine says. The smile melts off my face as I start to worry again.

"Oh no! Am I over dressed? I'm only going to a dinner!" I screech out.

"Relax, this is Byron we're talking about. Knowing him, he'll be wearing a tuxedo." Janine says as I laugh. I'm not scrunching up my nose or rolling my eyes. I'm laughing. It's a good thing too because I'm about to go on a date with him.

"What time is it Janine?" I ask, my voice getting higher and higher. She looks at the clock.

"It's-" She's cut off by the doorbell. _Oh no. _Janine smiles at me supportively.

_How has it already been two hours?! Time flies when your panicking, _I think.

"Go answer the door. I'll pick up, grab my stuff, and lock up when I leave. You'll be fine." Janine says as I nod to her half-believing. I take a breath and walk down the hallway. The doorbell ring again.

"I'm coming." I say to the person behind the door. _Oh God. Breath, check your outfit in the mirror. Good? Then BREATH. _I think to myself. I breath, put a smile on my face, and open the door.

**A/N Yes, it's a cliff hanger. Mwah ha ha ha ha! Sorry if your a guy and this bored you half to death. I'm a girl and sometimes I enjoy these kind of things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I had writer's block.**

Wisty's POV

I open the door to an under dressed was soothed by the smile Byron gave me.

"Hey Wisty. Are you ready?" I nodded, feeling proud of myself. Looks like all those times I've scolded him about trying to sound more "in this century" have paid off. To make for my silence I smiled at him.

"You look great,

"Hi B. Did you walk here?" I ask, not having anything better to say. Byron nods and gives me a smile. He's smiling at me now, and it's different some how. Less weasel and more, charming. Byron is charming. That's new. I kind of like it though, and that's even stranger.

We reach the dinner and take a booth by the window. There is still some graffiti from the N.O. days, and no amount of scrubbing could get rid of that. This is still a really good dinner though, they have the best hamburgers.

"Hi, I'm Katherine, your waitress. Would you like anything to drink?" Our waitress asks.

"Hi, I'd like a lemonade, and is it ok if I order now?" I ask politely.

"Sure what would you like?" Katherine asks.

"I'd like a hamburger with fries please?" I answer.

"Sure, and what will you have?" Katherine asks, turning her attention to Byron. Byron shrugs.

"I'll have what she's having." He says, which made me blush. Why am I blushing? _At least I'm not too nervous. There's just something about Byron when he's not sad and he's not trying to be annoying that makes me want to smile. _I think as I try to find a subject I can talk about with a weasel/date/friend/God-knows-what-else. I clear my throat, but Byron is quick to save me from the silence.

"So, what's your favorite part of no longer being under the influence of the N.O. or the Council?" Byron asks me. I pause before I answer, wanting to put some thought in it.

"Well, you have no idea how much I've missed having a book to read, a song to listen to. It's a wonderful feeling to sit in my apartment and crank up the music. At one point the person above me asked time to turn it down." I laughed at this memory. Normally I wouldn't listen to some random neighbor, but I didn't want to get kicked out so I obliged.

As our food came we continued an easy going conversation about books and music and what not. Byron was both as good listener and a good talker. I found that Byron and I liked most of the same things. We finished our burgers and drinks.

"I'm full, how about you?" Byron asked as he ate the last of his french fries.

"I can't eat another bite." I said as I left a couple of fries on my plate.

"This is a great dinner, I'm glad I live by it." I say to Byron as we pay and leave a tip. Byron pays the bill and I force him to let me pay the tip. We scoot out of our booths and walk out as the bell jingles, announcing our departure. Byron's apartment is just down the street from mine and Whit and Janine both live in my apartment building.

We reached the door of my apartment complex and face each other.

"I had a great time." Byron tells me. His beautiful brown eyes look into my green ones. Byron's eyes started to close as his lips lingered in my cheek. I remembered that first electric kiss and I was tempted to make him kiss my lips instead of just my cheek. I resisted the urge and smile at him.

"Me too." I said in a breathless voice. Great, now my attractions were totally obvious. He smiled one last smile and left. I walked up the stairs to my apartment. I leaned against my door and then slid down it, sinking to the floor. _I had just tried to kiss Byron on the lips on our first date! What is happening to me? _I wondered.

"Wisty? Did you get home yet?" asked Janine through the door. I stood up and opened it for her.

"Hi Janine, I just got home." I say as she walks in.

"You have to tell me everything!" She says as she starts to drag me towards the couch.

"There isn't much to say about it." I say as Janine looks at me eagerly none the less.

I DO NOT OWN THE WITCH AND WIZARD SERIES CHARACTERS. JAMES PATTERSON IS THE AUTHOR AND THE OWNER.


	7. Chapter 7

Wisty's POV

I told Janine all about my date with Byron. Finally I got to the part about the good night kiss that almost turned into something more.

"How do I make sure that I'm not going too fast?" I ask Janine. She takes a deep breath.

"I don't know why you think I'm some sort of sage when it comes to dating. Whit and I haven't been going out that long." Janine says to me.

"He's still grieving over Celia. Although he loves me, when he goes to fast the memories come rushing back." Janine says, tears starting to sting her eyes. I hold her tightly as she lets out soft, quiet sobs that stab at my heart.

"Janine, it's all right. Your going to be okay, you're fine." I assure her. She pulls back and gives me a watery smile.

"Sorry Wisty. We're suppose to be obsessing over your date, not crying over me and Whit. I'm fine." Janine says to me.

"Don't ever feel like you have to do something for me Janine." I tell her as she nods. Janine takes a deep breath.

"About your question of not taking it too fast, my advice is if you want to slow yourself down then don't think about all you and Byron went through. Thinking about those things will make you want to forgive him and he forgive you as soon as possible. Keep it light until you feel the timing is right to take it to the next step." Janine advises wisely.

"How am I suppose to bring it up if things get more serious?" I ask.

"Well then you guys would be serious so you would be ready to talk about it." Janine tells me.

"Why does dating seem so hard and complicated?!" I exclaim as I groan into a pillow.

"Maybe it's because your overreacting. From what you tell me though, you didn't freak out on your date. How come you're a total mess now and then when your with Byron, your fine?" Janine asks. I sigh and speak into my pillow.

"Maybe it's because I feel comfortable when I'm with Byron. He's surprisingly easy-going." I say. Janine leaves and I start to read _Little Women._

JAMES PATTERSON OWNS ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS.

**A/N Sorry Wisty is so panicky and OOC. She's going to calm down soon, I promise.**


End file.
